Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Episodes
This is the episode list for Heartful Shine Pretty Cure. The girls are all at Akiko's house, talking about the Pretty Cure who would train them, Cure Amaze. Akiko's mother, Akiyama Elizabeth, had brought in snacks. But somehow she had heard about Cure Amaze. Chiharu gets a little angry, but Elizabeth decides to explain. Ever since she met Akiko's father, Elizabeth had been Cure Amaze! Everyone was shocked, but Minako had known her even before she told the truth. Elizabeth decides to set a series of challenges to see if they were worthy enough. Elizabeth tests the girls to see if they were worthy of being Pretty Cures. She has help with her fairy partner, Crystal, to create a monster that the Cures must defeat to pass the first test. Each of them are struggling, but Black shows up and steals the Heart Rainbow off of a boy who was falling in despair, and turned it into a Sakebi. The Cures do their best to defeat it, but it seems as strong as that monster. Elizabeth smiles at Cure Legend, and she then realises that in order to defeat the Sakebi, they must combine their powers and hearts as one. Finally, the Cures defeated the Sakebi and returned the Heart Rainbow to the boy. The girls de-transform, and Elizabeth says that they have passed the first test. Crystal, Elizabeth's fairy partner, makes her first appearance. Emiko gets a little worried, because she can't seem to defeat Grey. She starts training and being on a diet to help herself get stronger, but as she stays up late at night, she worries the girls. Akiko tries to talk to Emiko to make her see sense, but Emiko refuses. Emiko soon gets sick, and a Sakebi attacks, controlled by Grey himself. The girls transform without Emiko, but they seem to be struggling without all Cures there to fight. Emiko arrives and transforms, and suddenly, with their hearts and powers combining again, the Cures perform their group attack, Lovely Five Eruption, and purifies the Sakebi. Grey escapes before they can purify him, but the Cures don't know that someone special has been watching them, by the name of Fujimoto Akari. Fujimoto Akari makes her first appearance. The girls are all eating together, and Elizabeth brings in snacks for them. Suddenly, Harumi states that she wants to know how Elizabeth and Akiko's father met. Elizabeth smiles and agrees to tell the story, and also tells about her wedding. She then asks everyone what their dream weddings are. Minako says that she wants a wedding in the revived Shiny Rainbow Land, Harumi wants a traditional wedding, Emiko wants a party-type wedding, Chiharu wants a wedding on the beach and Akiko wants a Winter Wonderland wedding. Then Shadow attacks with a Sakebi, and with the power of their love, the Cures purify the Sakebi. The girls hear from Elizabeth that there are Pretty Cures from around the world other than the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure, and says that she has arranged a meeting with the American Pretty Cure. Akiko wants to find a way to welcome them, and each of them suggest a 'Welcome To Japan' party. Everyone starts preparing for the party, when Shadow suddenly attacks with a Sakebi, and while the Cures are fighting, Elizabeth spots the plane that the American Pretty Cure team are on. Finally, the Cures defeat the Sakebi and returned the Heart Rainbow to the person, and just in time for them to finish preparing the party when the American Pretty Cure, the Lovely Heart Pretty Cure, arrive at Akiko's house. The Lovely Heart Pretty Cure make their first appearances. Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Article stubs Category:Episode Lists Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Episodes